


Greedy

by soonkyuu



Series: Red / Blue [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Drinking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vernon gets cucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonkyuu/pseuds/soonkyuu
Summary: It's hard to say when he first started to get so infatuated with Seungkwan but it's an unavoidable truth now.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Red / Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Now Playing: Joji - Slow Dancing in the Dark

Four bottles of soju split between two is more than enough. Seokmin stumbles when he gets up to take a piss. He feels high, higher than he should, when he's with Seungkwan. His legs feel like jelly and the warm tingling in his stomach is certainly from more than just alcohol. When he returns Seungkwan is hunched over his phone with a wide smile on his face. He feels like a cat sprayed with a bottle. It's a light sobering spritz, but Seokmin is not a cat. He reaches for the glass on the coffee table and swallows the last of his drink as Seungkwan's thumbs tap against his phone screen.

"Who are you texting?" Seokmin asks as he settles back onto the couch beside him. He knows the answer, of course, the look in Seungkwan's eyes comes about as the result of only one other person. Nevertheless, Seokmin wraps his arm around the back of the couch. A few inches lower and it could be around Seungkwan's shoulders, and Seokmin wishes that he could close the tiny gap.

"Vernon." Seungkwan tells him and it comes as no surprise. He pouts at his screen. "I told him to facetime us but he says he's going to bed. He has a test tomorrow." Seungkwan sighs lightly and it hurts Seokmin. Seungkwan has been doing a lot of sighing recently. Ever since Vernon began his semester abroad Seokmin's watched Seungkwan wither without him.

"Tell him he's boring and that we're going to have fun without him," Seokmin ruffles Seungkwan's hair and leans forward to peer at the screen even though it hurts. The little heart emojis dotting the screen burn bright red into his eye sockets and the increased proximity of their heads is making him nauseous. It's hard to say when he first started to get so infatuated with Seungkwan but it's an unavoidable truth now. Seungkwan puts his phone down after skipping the next song that starts to play. The freshly dyed deep burgundy of his hair leaves streaks of red behind Seokmin's eyelids every time he blinks. He curses Soonyoung for convincing him to dye it. He's found himself thinking of Seungkwan throughout the day every time his eyes land on something equally burgundy and it's beginning to drive him mad. It's not right to think about someone else's boyfriend so much.

"Hyung, I think there's some whiskey in the cabinet, do you want some?" Seungkwan asks him and Seokmin realizes that in his red fueled reverie he didn't even realize Seungkwan had gotten up and gone into the kitchen. They're supposed to be watching a movie but it's long forgotten. Their apartment is starting to push Seokmin into sensory overload. The sound of the TV, the lo-fi blaring from Seungkwan's phone, the scent of alcohol and weed mixing together. Seungkwan cracks an ice tray and it's jarring enough to clear Seokmin's mind just enough for him to answer Seungkwan's question.

When Seungkwan returns to him with two whiskey glasses filled with booze and ice Seokmin thinks he might just have found heaven if not for the unseen strings behind the scenes. Seungkwan has a big heavy tether reaching all the way across the ocean. Seungkwan clinks their glasses together and Seokmin is through his drink quicker than he anticipated. Seungkwan pushes aside a notebook and physics textbook to make room for his glass and Seokmin is reminded once again how smart Seungkwan is. Seokmin's type had never particularly been nerdy guys before, but when Seungkwan wears his cute round frame glasses and focuses so diligently on his schoolwork Seokmin starts to believe that his type is simply everything that encompasses Boo Seungkwan.

"Don't you have an astronomy class in the morning tomorrow?" Seokmin asks him and the way he slips over his words is a little embarrassing. He's envious of how clearly Seungkwan can enunciate even while he's drunk.

"Geology," Seungkwan corrects him. Seokmin isn't a science major by any means and his drunken brain can't seem to differentiate between the various 'ologies so he just nods dumbly. "It's fine, I'm having fun, and you've been so distant lately," Seungkwan is talking but Seokmin doesn't like the direction it's going. His brain short circuits when Seungkwan leans closer to him so that their torsos are touching. He's looking up at him with his soft eyes and cute smile and Seokmin hears alarm bells ringing through his skull. Seungkwan only acts cute like this when he wants something. It's a devilish tactic he picked up from Chan. Seungkwan asks him to stay up with him and Seokmin isn't sure he could disagree if he wanted to. Seungkwan's bright smile when he agrees is all the reward he needs.

Time passes by in blurry colors and drowned out sounds. Seokmin's not certain he'll be able to remember much in the morning and a distant part of his mind recognizes that he's developing a problem. He figures that his college years are the time for developing problems but he's not so certain he'll be able to break them in the future. His obsession with Seungkwan certainly feels just as intoxicating as any liquor and no attempts to break himself from it have been successful. Seokmin becomes daring in the haze, taking his time staring at Seungkwan's lips and partially exposed collarbone. Seungkwan throws his head back to laugh at something Seokmin must have said, and his pale neck looks so inviting. Seokmin wants to slot his lips right between where his neck ends and his collarbone begins. Seungkwan is giggling now, looking him in the eyes. There's a happiness in there that Seokmin hasn't seen around much recently. Probably because his boyfriend is overseas and his best friend has been distancing himself, Seokmin thinks. The way Seungkwan's nose crinkles at his jokes sends butterflies through his stomach every time.

"You're so cute," tumbles out of Seokmin's mouth before he can reign it in. Seungkwan's eyes open just the smallest bit wider.

"Seokminnie." Seungkwan says quietly. Seokmin can't figure out the intention behind the word. Chills of sobriety start to creep down his back as his earlier words start to dawn on him. In the light reprieve from his fugue, he wonders how they got this way. Why is Seungkwan's back flush to the sofa seat and when exactly did Seokmin start hovering over him like this. Seokmin feels Seungkwan's arms snake over his shoulders and grip the sweater on his back. His body heat fills the cold chills running down Seokmin's spine. Seokmin isn't certain he's breathing and christ, Seungkwan's plump lips feel so soft and full against his own. It's practically a religious awakening. Seungkwan tastes like whiskey and he kisses so wet.

Seokmin has lived with Seungkwan long enough to know that his staunch no PDA rules are a front. He may gripe when Vernon kisses him on the cheek in public, but when they are inside and think no one is watching Seungkwan seeks out physical affection ceaselessly. They're always hugging or pressing small chaste kisses to each other's faces. Seokmin's shame is practically too great to recall it, but when he presses his head against their shared bedroom walls and hears them making love, Seungkwan is always asking for kisses. He's greedy for it, and he's greedy with Seokmin now. Seungkwan won't rest until their chests are pressed together, his fingers carding through the hair at Seokmin's nape and gripping his sweater so tightly. It's useless, Seokmin knows he isn't going anywhere now that he's here. The soft skin of Seungkwan neck is so much better than he had imagined, and the quiet little sounds Seungkwan makes as Seokmin trails more love bites towards his collarbone are sweeter than any melody he's heard.

"Kiss me again," Seungkwan utters and Seokmin is helpless not to obey his every wish. Seokmin cups his round cheeks in his hands and thinks he's found true bliss. He tangles his hands in the tousled strands of Seungkwan's hair and revels in how soft and smooth it feels. The burgundy is dripping into his veins. He feels Seungkwan's fingers on the bare skin of his back where his sweater has rode up and left it exposed. It sends a shiver down his back that turns into a shock as Seungkwan's cellphone vibrates violently on the coffee table. Seokmin pulls back enough to squint at it but Seungkwan is only looking at him. He's got that goddamn cute pout again that drives Seokmin wild. The phone vibrates again indicating an incoming call. Seungkwan doesn't seem to be noticing it at all and Seokmin's gut starts to feel heavy. Exactly how far gone is he?

Seokmin leans enough to the side to read the caller ID and the pit in his stomach only deepens when he reads 'Hansolie' followed by a few heart emojis. Suddenly he feels like he may just need to empty the contents of his stomach entirely before they threaten to eat him alive.

"Hyung please," Seungkwan begs him, he reaches up grabs his jaw to angle Seokmin to look back at him, "don't stop." Seokmin's brain is torn, one half recoiling in panic and the other so ready to give Seungkwan anything he could possibly ask for. He squeezes his eyes tight and he's swimming in a sea of red. The nausea starts to return and Seungkwan's body against his is far too hot. He feels like he's burning. Seungkwan reaches for his face again and Seokmin jerks away like he's been struck. Sobriety starts to cave in on him entirely too fast.

"Let's go to bed," Seokmin settles on. Seungkwan huffs but allows himself to be pulled to his feet and ushered to his bedroom. He leads Seungkwan to his bed and Vernon's eyes bore into him from behind the glass and frame on Seungkwan's dresser. He remembers that photo of them, they asked Seokmin to take it for them.

"Seokminnie, please-" Seungkwan begins and Seokmin hears him slurring and cuts him off. He can't hear this anymore. His eyes are glossy and fuck, how long has he been teary eyed?

"You can ask me tomorrow," Seokmin mumbles before spinning on his heels faster than anyone who has dranken as much as he has to accomplish with any grace. He escapes out of the room and closes the door behind him. He retreats back to the living room with his metaphorical tail between his legs and waits with dread in anticipation of Seungkwan coming back out. Time passes and Seungkwan doesn't reappear to break down all of Seokmin's barriers like some ungodly incubus. Seokmin wants to hit himself when he admits that part of him wants Seungkwan to open the door and climb onto his lap. He wouldn't resist temptation anymore after that, he doesn't think he can.

Seungkwan's phone vibrates once more on the table and Seokmin reaches out for it instinctively. He can't see the full text from the lockscreen but it's Vernon. He's saying that he misses Seungkwan and can't sleep. He's telling him that he loves him. Seungkwan's phone dies and the screen turns to black. Seokmin makes eyecontact with his reflection and barely manages to stagger to the bathroom sink before vomiting. He pushes his hair out of his face and is confronted with his reflection in the mirror. It makes him ill enough to go for a second round. His head aches ceaselessly as he finally pulls himself away from the bathroom and into his own bed. The bright red of the numbers on his alarm clock make his eyes sting. It's four in the morning almost exact.

Seokmin dreads the sunrise. He'd like to stay in this night forever, where he won't ever have to face the repercussions. He allows himself to fall asleep to the image of Seungkwan underneath him with kiss-puffy lips and desperate, teary eyes. When the sun comes up he'll face hell but for now he puts aside his guilt to remember the little taste of heaven before the fall. He licks the last bits of bittersweet icing off his fingers and finishes his dessert.

He decides that in the morning he'll quit drinking. He'll lay off sugar excess. Most importantly, he'll throw out every piece of burgundy clothing in his dresser.


End file.
